


The Stag and The Human

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess
Summary: You are a human girl, who has found herself in a new world that happens to be Middle Earth. You meet and Save a white stag but who is the stag?





	1. Chapter 1

“Where is the King!? He has been seen all night” one of the nobles were asking the guards, but they didn’t have an answer, no one did one minute King Thranduil was in his Kingdom next minute he was gone and no trace of him was found, panic started to spread through the Kingdom “send out a search party now, my Father needs to be found” Legolas’s voice was heard as some of the elves armed themselves with swords and bows, and headed into the forest “My lord Legolas, it may be best if you stay here, in case your Father returns” “I’ll stay here with him” Tauriel spoke to the noble as she walked to the side of Legolas. “They will find your Father, Legolas” turning Legolas nodded his head “in what condition though?” “Alive” Tauriel responded out loud with a smile. 

….

Groaning you raised your hand to your face and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, opening them slowly you saw you weren’t in your bedroom anymore, you were laying in a great big field in the middle of no where, “how much did I drink last night?” you grumbled to yourself standing up you looked around for any signs of a house, not seeing one your turned to your right after seeing a forest “should be water in there” you mumbled as you started to walk towards it.  
Coming to the edge of the forest you took another look around for a house, but not seeing one you entered the forest, walking slowly in you saw a path on the floor and started to follow it, after what seemed to feel like hours you decided to look up, but you couldn’t see the sky the canopy was thick with leaves, stopping in your tracks you listened for any signs of water or life, tilting your head to the side you heard a low but muffled grunting sound, walking closer your head branches snap and break and the muffled sound turned into the full on distressed call of a deer, running towards the sound you skidded to a stop and took in the tall white stag, blinking a few times you looked over at him you saw his antlers were tangled in vines and branches, “poor thing, I have to help him” you thought to yourself, walking slowly round to the front of the animal, you had your arms raised in front of you so as not to scare it anymore then it was, you breath caught in your throat as you made eye contact with the animal you saw the most beautiful colored blue eyes that shined like diamonds you lost yourself in them for a minute. 

You started to speak to the stag while you slowly made your way closer to it “ sshh, sshh, you’re ok there mate, I’m only going to help you” reaching for one of the branches “stop moving” you whispered and you were sure the stag understood you as he stopped his thrashing movements but eyed you carefully, lifting the branch off his antlers you were able to start removing the vines that had twisted itself around them, slowly you removed each one and dropped them to the floor, “nearly done mate, one more and you’re free” untwisting the last vine you stepped back with your hands high again, not sure if the animal would charge at you, you watched the stag step away from you and shake his head seeing the relief in its eyes for being free, walking away from the tree the stag turn back to you and tilted his head while gruntting at you, without thinking you stepped foward and lifted your hand up to stroke his back “No one at home would belelive this!” you spoke getting a slow blink from the animal as you both walked in the same direction.

….

Pacing up and down in the throne room Legolas was starting to get very worried his Father had never just vanished before and he didn’t know if he would return, he wasn’t ready to be a King, and if he was honest he didn’t want to be King sitting on the stairs leading to the throne he placed his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh “Where are you Father” he thought to himself, walking through the halls Tauriel headed towards the kitchen to collect some food and drink she knows Legolas won’t move from throne room till his father is back she had this terrible feeling it might have been her fault the King has gone missing, she found an old book in the royal library of accent curses, after reading one out loud she was sure heard hoofs on the floor but when she left the library there was no one in sight, maybe she was just over thinking things, after collecting the stuff she headed to the library to get the book to show Legolas. 

Returning to Legolas’s side Tauriel handed the stuff from the kitchen and sat next to him, “Legolas, I think it’s my fault your Father is missing” turning his head Legolas looked at her confused taking a breath she continued “I found this book in the royal library last night, its full of accent curses I read this one out loud and I was sure I heard hoofs but when I left the library there was no one and now the King is missing” taking the book from her he looked at the page “you think you turned my Father into an animal he was thinking about!?” “Yes Legolas I think I have, but who knows what animal he was thinking about at the time” standing up Legolas called one of the guards over "Send for Gandalf the grey, and capture every animal in the forest!“ Watching Legolas give orders to the guards Tauriel breathed out "what have I done!?”


	2. The Stag and The Human part 2

Hour after hour the elves of Mirkwood bought animals back to the palace, the throne room looked like a petting zoo, and most of the elves had to deal with scratches and bites. Pacing back and fouth Legolas looked over all the animals wondering to himself what one could possibly be his Father “Legolas Greenleaf” hearing a kind old voice he turned is blue eyes towards the sound “Gandalf! Welcome to Mirkwood” “Thank you, now what can I do for you? Why are all these animals here” Gandalf asked with a raised brow “this is why you are here Gandalf, I need your help, Tauriel read a book of course that turns anyone close enough into an animal, and, well…. my Father is missing and we think he was cursed” nodding his head “I see, may I see the book?” Gandalf said “of course I’ll get Tauriel right away, please wait here,” Legolas said as he left the room, while Gandalf eyed all the animals.

Walking back in the room with Legolas, Tauriel approached Gandalf with the book “ah, my dear Tauriel, show me what curse you read out” Gandalf said with a smile opening the book to the page she pointed at it “it was this one Gandalf, I really didn’t mean it” “You’re not in trouble with me, dear” he smiled sweetly at her, taking the book he read over the words in his head after about a minute he spoke “to reverse the curse we need to read the spell again with the person who was curse present, and they should return to their normal self” looking from Gandalf to Tauriel and back again Legolas wet his lips “can we try it now?” “Yes of course just don’t think about any animals, let your mind go blank” Gandalf spoke “ready?” He asked getting a nod from the both of them, he read the spell and nothing happened “none of this animals seems to be your Father, Legolas” he said as he closed the book.

Looking with downcast eyes Legolas nodded “I will set them free” he spoke with some sorrow in his voice, feeling a strong hand on his shoulders he raised his eyes to meet Gandalf’s “it just means, that your Father is still out there, he will be found” nodding “please let me show you to your room, I’ll have the cooks bring you some dinner” Legolas spoke “Thank you, and if it’s alright with the both of you, I’ll keep ahold of the book just for now” Gandalf said getting a nod from both of them.

Walking out of the Throne room Legolas stopped some of the guards “the animals in the throne room, need to be released” “yes, my lord Legolas” one of the guards responded watching the three of them walking down the hall he looked to the other guard “you’re grabbing the badger! It bit me last time.”

….

Walking next to the white stag you had no idea where you were going, but you felt safe with the animal you were starting to get very clumsy, tripping over all the small hidden roots something in the forest was making you feel dizzy and you couldn’t help but move closer to the stag who was staring at you with curiosity, after a while you started to talk to the beast “I wonder what can I call you?” See the stag stop and turn at you it let out a grunt, tilting your head to the side you wet your lips and spoke again “if you can understand me nod your head” widen your eyes at the animal as it nodded you took a step back “what kind of Alice in Wonderland shit is this” you muttered get a head tilt from the stag, scratching your head you looked at the animal “right you can understand me, so you must have a name” getting another nod you giggled out of awkwardness “I’m going to write the alphabet on the floor, just spell your name, ok?” You said as you bent down and started to write it out. 

Watching the stag you spelled out the letters it tapped with its hoof T H R A N D U I L “your name is Thranduil?” You asked while looking at the stag, you were sure it had just smirked at you but with a grunt and a nod you know you had said it right “well it’s nice to meet you Thranduil, I’m (y/n), now I guess you know where we are going?” With a nod in response, you smiled “I’m glad to hear that.”

Looking at you Thranduil felt drawn to you, like he had to protect you these feelings felt weird, he could sense you were not from Middle Earth, your clothes were strange, the way you talked, but he couldn’t keep his eyes off you, he wanted to ask you so many questions but he was trapped in this animal body, praying to anyone who was listing he hoped this would end soon, looking to the sky he could see it was getting dark, turning back to you he saw your eyes were growing heavy and watched as you let out a yawn, looking around he saw one of the oldest trees in the forest where he would come to read and nap, nudging your side he pushed you towards the tree laying down he tilted his head and let out a small grunt, following Thranduil you sat down next to him and closed your eyes falling into a deep sleep, while he placed his head in your lap and closed his eyes too.


	3. The Stag and The Human part 3

Another night with the King being missing, another morning Legolas woke up not knowing if his Father would be found alive, rolling onto his back he raised his hand to his eyes and rubbed the sleep from them while letting out a defeated sigh, placing his hands on the bed he pushed himself up and got out of bed, hearing a knock at the door Legolas walked over and opened it “My lord Legolas, a human has been spotted in the forest…..” “I don’t care about a human, my Father still needs to be found” he said cutting the guard off, and started to close the door “but my lord, she is with a white stag” pulling the door back in a jolt Legolas looked at the guard “find them and bring them both here” “yes my lord” watching the guard rushing down the hall he closed the door and got himself ready. 

….

Opening your eyes you felt a warmth in your lap, looking down you saw the head of the white stag there, smiling to yourself you raised your hand and started to stroke the stag from the tip of his nose to his head, humming a little tune to yourself while resting your head against the tree and looking up at some of the birds flying through the trees.

Feeling a strange feeling Thranduil opened his eyes and watched your hand going from his nose to his head and back again, hearing you humming he felt at peace it was a strange feeling to him, turning his head softy he looked up to your peaceful face how he wished he could talk to you, understand you better, he was starting to bond with you as a stag but he wanted to bond with you as himself letting out a little huff, he heard your soft giggle looking back at you he saw your bright (y/e/c) eyes “I take it you don’t like being touched Thranduil” you asked while bringing your hand back to your side “No I do, I Just…….” Stopping himself at the sound of grunting he huffed again “ain’t you talkative this morning” you said laughing as you ruffling his fur, standing up Thranduil lowered his nose and placed it by your hand “Oh such a gentleman” you said as you put your hand on his nose and rose to your own feet.

….

Walking into the Thorne room Legolas saw Gandalf standing there talking with Tauriel, “Good morning” Legolas said making the two of them turn towards him “good morning” they both said “I have received word that a human has been seen in the forest with a white stag” “a stag and a human?” Tauriel asked out of shock, “do you think this has anything to do with your Father?” Gandalf asked “I believe so, I have sent some people out to bring them back, we just need to wait till they return” Legolas answered, “what is a human doing this far in Mirkwood?” Tauriel asked “only time will tell dear” Gandalf answered sweetly to her. 

…. 

Walking through the forest you talk with Thranduil, well you talked at him stopping to have a rest you saw his diamond blue eyes rolling over you, tilting your head to the side “what are you thinking about?” You asked, shaking your head you let out a sigh “if only you could talk, I bet you could tell me millions of stories” you spoke while sending a small smile towards him, hearing some branches snap and crack you jumped to your feet and got closer to Thranduil, looking around the forest floor you couldn’t see anything, turning to Thranduil you saw his eyes were darting about the forest as well “we should keep moving” you whispered to him as you started to move forward slowly.

Watching you move forward Thranduil looked behind himself once again before snapping his head towards you at the high pitch scream, seeing you in the middle of his elves with their arrows pointed at you “STOP” he screamed forgetting that no one could understand him running towards you his legs were taken out from beneath him and arrows were pointed at him too sending out an angry snarl, he vowed to make sure they will pay for this.

Looking at the rope that was binding your hands you raised your eyes from it to the left and saw Thranduil looking sad he was being carried on a large branch with his hoofs tied above the top of it while he hanged upside down, you were sure you looked like something out of Indiana Jones movies, catching a glimpse of his downcast eyes looking at you, you sent him a smile and a wink mouthing “they will probably eat me first” hearing a muffled sound from him, you definitely saw a smirk this time making you smirk back, looking forward again you saw big wooden gates appearing in front of you, feeling your heart beat faster “please, please don’t eat us” you thought to yourself.

….

Watching the guards bring the human and the stag into the throne room, Legolas and Tauriel let out a gasp in shock, “Gandalf could that be the king” Tauriel whispered “if it is he will surely be angry” Gandalf muttered, “who is the girl?” Legolas asked turning his head to the wizard “I don’t have a clue” he answered.  
Untying the ropes on your hands you rubbed them and watched as they untying the ropes on the Thranduil, the guards step back as Thranduil rose and gave them all a death glare “Leave us” turning to the sound both you and Thranduil looked up at the sound, looking from the blonde to the redhead and then to the white haired man, you started to feel a little intimated side stepping closer to Thranduil burying your hand in his fur.


	4. The Stag and The Human Final

Diamond blue eyes looked into yours giving a reinsuring blink, watching him turn his head back to the three people by what looked like a throne you tried to slow your breathing, “my dear, what is your name?” The white-haired man asked with kind eyes making you relax “I-I-I’m (y/n)” you answered “I’m Gandalf and this is Tauirel and Legolas” he said while motioning to the others “who is this fine beast next to you?” “This is Thranduil, I helped him when he was trapped” you answered seeing Legolas and Tauirel sharing a look "are we in trouble?“ You asked looking at each of them "oh no dear, we have been looking for the ki…..” with a hand on his shoulder Legolas cut Gandalf off and started to speak “This stag is import to us, we’ve been trying to trace him for a while now, but it seems you found him first, please follow these guards they will get you something to eat” following Legolas’s hand you saw the full armoured guards, getting closer to Thranduil he sensed you fear turning his head back to you he nuzzled his nose at your side and gave you a small push with a nod you moved your hand from him “Thank you” you whispered to Legolas and followed the guards out of the room.

Once you were out of the room Thranduil turned back to his son “Father?” Legolas asked and he nodded “I’m sorry my king, it’s all my fault” Tauriel spoke up getting a blink from Thranduil “I can fix it this, I just need you to think about how you use to look” Gandalf said with a smile, rolling his eyes Thranduil nodded and started to think as Gandalf read from a book in his hand, opening his eyes he saw three smiling faces looking down his body, he saw he was back to normal.

….

Sitting at the large wooden table you had been given food and the plates had been removed by same people who bought you the food, holding the large cup of tea your eyes wandered around the room you were in, noticing all the small details you tilted your head at the writing on the walls and got up from the chair and walked over to it “runes?” You spoked to yourself while sipping the tea “Elvish runes” a husky voice behind you spoke making you jump and almost dropping the cup while you turned. 

Looking over the man who the voice belongs to you saw shining blue eyes, long silver hair, high cheekbones and dark eyebrows, feeling your throat go dry you took a sip from your cup “I’m (y/n)” you said while extending your hand, watching the man in front of you take your hand you felt a spark of electricity looking into your eyes the man replied “I know” taking your hand back you smiled at him, watching two people come in the room you watched them bow to the man in front of you tilting your head at their action you watched as one spoke “King Thranduil, it’s great to see you back in the kingdom as you and not that white stag” widening your eyes you dropped the cup while you locked eyes with Thranduil watching him let out a small sigh as he shut his eyes you felt your heart beat faster you turned and ran from the room hearing him shout “(y/n) wait! I can explain” you had no idea where you were going but you felt the panic rising in your body. 

Helping Gandalf through the halls of Mirkwood, Legolas and Tauriel were talking about how the spell was broken when they heard a massive crash, looking down at the sound just below of them they saw you getting up from the two guards you had just knocked over “I’m sorry” they heard you say as you took off running again all sharing a look they heard the voice of the King who was running after you “(y/n), please wait! Let me explain” “what is going on?” Legolas asked “looks like the poor dear, didn’t know your father was the stag” Gandalf said with a straight face “she looks scared, perhaps we should help?” Tauriel muttered getting a nod from the others.

Breathing heavily you stopped and place your hand on your knees looking around you had reached a dead end, hearing footsteps coming behind you, the panic attack took over your body you started to black out you crumbled to the ground just as a pair of hands grabbed you before you hit the floor.

….

Hearing voices you turned your head to the side and slowly opened your eyes, you saw Thranduil and Gandalf talking by the door, shutting your eyes again you listened to their conversation “Gandalf, she is not from Middle Earth” “Hmmm, how do you know?” “Look at her clothes, she speaks in a way that I have not heard in all my life, she had no clue about magic, do I need to go on,” Thranduil said as he looked over to you just as you opened your eyes again “(y/n), you’re awake” he said as he walked over to you as Gandalf followed. 

Question after question you answered for Gandalf and he answered yours after a while you spoke again “Gandalf, is there any chance of me getting back home to (y/h/t)?” “I don’t think so dear, your stick here in Middle Earth with us” he answered with a small smile “oh, where are the humans then?” “Well, you have Rohan, Gondor, Laketown…” “You can live here with us (y/n)” Thranduil said cutting Gandalf off and giving him a hard stare. 

….

For months you tried to fit in within the kingdom of Mirkwood, Thranduil let you work in the library it kept you busy most days but today you had a meeting with Thranduil, you had bonded from the first moment even if he was a stag at the time, leaving the library you walked through the halls it took a couple of weeks to get use to the place but now you knew where you were going, and you were heading towards the throne room, lifting the skirt of the long light green elvish dress you were wearing you walked up the steps to the throne room, knocking on the door you waited “enter” hearing Thranduil’s voice you pushed open the big wooden doors and walked in.

Thranduil turned his eyes to you walking through the door racking them up and down your body he appreciated how the dress hugged your figure watching you walking up to the throne he stood and made his way down the stairs getting you at the bottom of them, in the middle of the throne room there was a candlelit dinner set up looking at the table you looked at Thranduil as he pulled out a chair and motioned for you to sit down, as you did he walked around the table and took the other seat tilting your head you looked at Thranduil he seemed nervous taking a breath you spoke “are you alright?” “Yes, how are you?” Giggling you shook your head “no I mean are you alright, you seem a little nervous like we’re on a date or something” looking up at him you saw him smirk at you “this is a date, isn’t it?” You whispered out feeling you cheeks get warmer taking your hand in his across the table. 

Thranduil stared into your eyes “(y/n), from the moment you came into my life and rescued me, I was curious about you, these past months we have bonded in friendship” smiling at his words you watched as he got up from the chair and walked to your side kneeling down in front of you “I want more from this friendship, for I have found myself slowly falling in love with you and with your permission, I would like to court you?” “I have fallen for you too Thranduil” was all you could say smiling larger Thranduil stood and pulled you up with him, lifting your chin with his fingers you shared a passionate kiss, “welcome home (y/n)” he whispered into your ear making you giggle and snuggle closer to him.


End file.
